After Shower
by silverblondhairedlover
Summary: Draco found his clothes dirtied and his wand missing when he finished his shower after Quidditch practices. He also heard footsteps and harsh breathing behind him when he walked to his dorm with only a towel around his waist. Who did it all of those things to him? HD slash one shot


**Summary:** Draco found his clothes dirtied and his wand missing when he finished his shower after Quidditch practices. He also heard footsteps and harsh breathing him when he walked to his dorm with only a towel around his waist. Who did it all of those things to him?

**Warning:** This is contain slash and some snogging between two boys. So don't like, don't read!

**Rating:** T, PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a complete series of Harry Potter and some posters.

**A.N.** This is a little fic based on a drawing by **mizorekibishi** from deviant art called **Fresh Bath**. A little attempt of crushing my writter block. For all my **(Not) Romeo and Juliet** reader, don't worry, I'm still working on it and would never abandon it! It's just a little hard to write this time. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**After Shower**

"Great job, every one!" Draco said to his Quidditch team. They had been practicing for hours now and Draco was pleased with the team's performance this day. If they were keeping this, the chance of Slytherin beating Gryffindor after six years of loss would be high. Now of all times, as a captain, he wanted to present the Quidditch cup to his beloved House of the Snakes.

The Slytherin blonde dismissed his team and took off on his broom once more. He wanted to train more than usual. He realized that Harry Potter, his main opponent, was a great flyer, better than him he grudgingly admitted. But he was sure that with more practice, he could finally beat him. So, since the beginning of the Quidditch season in his seventh year, he had been working himself like crazy. He spent his time on his broom more than he did on his homework. He knew it was crazy, what would his father say? But this year was his last chance to steal the snitch from under the Golden Boy's nose. And he really didn't care what his father said anymore, the guy was locked in Azkaban after all.

He flied for two more hours before decided that he had done enough for the day and walked to Slytherin locker room. He didn't know that someone already had beaten him to there.

* * *

In the locker room, Draco peeled off his Quidditch gear and threw it to the hamper. Later, the house-elf would take it to be washed. He stood in one of the shower stall and turned on the shower. He basked in the warmth of the water. Let it washed all the mud and sweat he gained after hours of flying.

When he had done all of the necessary things to wash his body clean, he wrapped one of the white towel around his waist and used the other one to dry his wet hair. He walked to his locker (that had CAPTAIN crafted on the top of the door) and frowned. He was sure that he had locked the locker before he went to practice. His frown deepened when he found that his uniform, which he had worn before he changed into his Quidditch jumper, was dirty. There was mud on his crisp white shirt, a blotch of something on his tailored black trousers, and he couldn't find his clean green boxers everywhere.

He was panicked. He didn't store any other clothes in the locker room and Gods forbid him to wear the dirtied uniform or his Quidditch jumper. He just had his shower, for Merlin's sake! He tried to open the other locker and found that all his team mates had their lockers locked. _Now, what do I have to do?_ He mulled.

Draco shivered when a wisp of chilly wind touched his bare skin. He couldn't stay all night in the locker room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already nine. He bit his lips in indecision when an idea popped out in his mind. He could transfigure something to be a robe and wear it to his Head Boy dormitory. He looked for his wand on his locker for a while before realized his wand was also disappeared. He looked for it in the whole room and still, his wand was nowhere to be found. Now, he began to really panic.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Draco shivered again when the wind passed him. _It's already nine. Most of the students have already been in their common room in this time of the night._ He thought. He, then, decided to go back to his dorm only in the little white towel wrapped in his waist and hoped that no one saw him in this undignified state. Tomorrow, he would come to Professor Snape to report about his missing wand.

Draco walked briskly across the ground to the front door, his hand on the knot of the towel; preventing it to fall. He thought that he heard someone walking behind him. But when he turned around, he saw no one. He dismissed the sound as some animals in the Forbidden Forest. He quickly opened the door and entered the castle.

But when he walked down the corridor, he heard footsteps and harsh breathing behind him. He looked around and again, he found nothing. He felt the chill creep all over his body. He gulped and continued his brisk walk to his room.

He let out a relieved sigh when he arrived at his room and closed the door behind him. But the creeps were coming back when he saw his wand laying on his bed innocently with a note beside it.

_Thanks for the show! Great body, by the way._ The note said.

* * *

Draco didn't tell anybody about what happened to him that night. He thought maybe it was a prank from one of his team mates. He didn't want the prankster saw that he was really scared because of the stunts. He already burned the creepy notes and he had his wand back. So, he felt like he didn't need to make a fuss of it. Especially if it was really a prank from his team mates.

But Draco was totally afraid when the same thing happened every time he had extra practice. When no other person shared the shower with him. Every time was always the same. He showered, he found his locker already had been unlocked, his clothes were dirty, and his wand was missing. It didn't matter even when he brought spare clothes and placed it in the other locker. Those clothes were also dirtied. And what made him eerie was that even he brought his wand to the pitch and put it near him when he showered, the culprit managed to get it. And he always felt someone walked behind him but when he turned around, he found no one. He thought maybe the stalker had an Invisibility Cloak or casted a Disillusionment Charm to himself.

Draco thought to tell his Head of House of this, but he was ashamed. How could he not? He couldn't just go to the Professor and told him that he had a stalker, right? So, one night, he decided to catch the culprit alone and took revenge by himself.

That night, Draco brought his spare wand with him. He put it on his wand holder and casted Disillusionment Charm on it. He did his shower ritual like usual and saw his clothes was dirty and his hawthorn wand was missing, like usual. So, like usual, he walked to his dorm only in white towel.

But unlike the usual, in an empty hallway, he took his spare wand off his wand holder, and cast _Finite Incantatem_ nonverbally to someone invisible behind him. When no one appeared, he casted _Accio Cloak_ also nonverbally. When he heard a gasp he turned around and caught the flying cloak with his free hand. He shouted in triumph when he had the cloak and looked at his stalker.

He was shocked however, when he saw who was the culprit behind all of this.

"Potter?" he said to a very sheepish looking Harry Potter who blushing madly. "Potter, you are the stalker?" Potter nodded, still not looking at him. "Wha- Huh? Why are you doing it? Do you think it's funny to see I'm running all along the hall way scared like shit? Do you try to ridicule me, Potter?" he spat.

"I'm not.. That's not.." Potter looked up at him with those oh-so-green eyes. _He looks cute. Wait, where did that come from?_

"So what, Potter? Were you trying to intimidate me so I wouldn't dare to have extra practices for Quidditch?" he sneered to the gaping Potter. "I bet it is, isn't it? You tried to scare me so I stopped training alone, did you? So I can't beat you in the next match, right?"

"No, Malfoy..."

"Huh! I never think you could something so so Slytherin, Potter! Rather smart of you, but I'm afraid it didn't work!" Draco continued to rant to now a rather irritated Potter.

"Malfoy.."

"Poor you! Even with your prank, I still have my extra practice. I will definitely beat you! You will not.." he stopped ranting when Potter smacked his lips to his and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco tried to free himself from Harry's clutches to no avail. He let out a gasp of pain when Harry bit his bottom lip. The raven haired boy shoved his tongue to the blonde's open mouth. Draco stopped his struggle and moaned when he felt Harry's tongue explored his mouth cave. He linked his hands behind the raven neck when he felt his knees weaken.

When the air became necessary, Harry detached his lips from Draco and rested his forehead on the slightly smaller boy. "There, silence at last." He said to the blushing blonde.

"Wha- what the meaning of this, Ha-Potter?" he asked with quivered voice, his mind still clouded after that mind blowing kiss.

"It's Harry, and that's the reason why I did all of it."

"I don't understand." The blonde whispered. Harry pecked Draco's lips once more and explained.

"I like you, Draco. I fancy you. The first time I did it was an accident. I went to the locker room to look for something when you got out of the shower stall with only a tiny towel around your waist. You was so hot all wet and naked that I needed to see more. I don't know where that perverted idea is coming from, but I decided to prevent you put on your clothes after shower by dirtied it and took your wand."

Draco's eyes became wider and wider as he heard Harry's tale. But in the end of the tale, he smirked. "Why Harry, I don't know that the Gryffindor Golden Boy has a perverted mind!" he said playfully.

Harry blushed. But he replied with confident and flirty voice. "Only for you, my lovely Dragon, only for you."

Harry kissed the life out of the blonde again, which Draco reciprocated willingly this time, before they heard someone approached the two of them. Harry looked at the half naked Draco and quickly put the invisibility cloak around them. He shoved the blonde to the wall when he saw Filch and his ever present annoying cat down the hall. He put one on his finger on the blonde mouth and Draco nodded silently.

Draco let out his breath when Filch disappear on the corner of the hall. He squeak a little girlishly when he felt Harry picked him up bridal style and arranged the cloak around them so their body kept hidden by it.

"Harry, wha?" Harry gave him a very sly (and sexy) smirk.

"We continue it in your room, if you don't mind. I don't want anyone see this luscious body but me." He said as he carried the blonde to his room.

* * *

**A.N.** Well, how was it? Tell me what you think and I will give you all posters of Draco in towel!

This is the link of the drawings. You should really check it out! It's a wonderful drawing. All of her drawings are wonderful though, just so you know! :grin:

http: (dobleslash)mizorekibishi(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Fresh-bath-305099954


End file.
